


【CM】几个谁 (全文1-12)

by NANGUAGENG



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANGUAGENG/pseuds/NANGUAGENG
Summary: 西班牙国家德比的两个头牌中了阿根廷萨满的诅咒，他们被丢到一座岛上，要相爱才放他们回去。他们差点就要老死在这座岛上...





	【CM】几个谁 (全文1-12)

Chapter 1

如果偏要说出几次“最佳猎艳”的话，现在的克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多会排上这一场。这是他冬歇期的第一个晚上，夜场酒吧成了最佳选择。  
坐在他面前的是一个黑头发的美人，克里斯已经盯着她很久了，紧身裙把她的身材衬的格外凹凸有致，一双深色的眸子更是冷静地让人着迷。对于选定的人，克里斯一般不会轻易放弃，尽管绯闻女友再多，他现在也只是个需要人陪伴度过一晚的黄金单身汉。就在他准备起身展现“罗纳尔多的魅力”的一刻，美人却转过身款款走向了他，在正对面的位子坐下，嘴角勾起一丝微笑：“你好，罗纳尔多先生”  
对于主动送上门的女人能有几个人会拒绝，更何况克里斯早就用目光把她锁死了。既然眼前的女人已经认出他了，一切便会变得简单的多。  
“你知道的，漂亮女士。”克里斯挂起了他的招牌笑容，他知道女人们都吃这一套，就像现在这样，眼前女人已经撩动起自己的长发——是时候了。他起身顺势抚上女人的腰，凑在她耳边呼了口热气。  
“今晚会是完美的，甜心。”  
女人默许了克里斯，顺势被他搂在怀里，扭动着腰肢跟着他走向了电梯间。克里斯自然是取悦女人的好手，在礼貌地称赞了她几句之后正好等来了电梯。电梯里，他正准备开始调情，却被女人一声叫住了。  
“克里斯帝亚诺“女人忽然换了副神色，褪去了原先的妖娆，只剩下眼里冰冷冷的寒意。她又是正对着克里斯，在嘴里喃喃几句根本听不懂的语言之后，把双手手掌紧摁在了克里斯的头部两侧。  
“你在做什么？？“ 克里斯是真的被吓到了，从女人的眼里他可以看到自己震惊又慌乱的神情，他可从来没有这么失态过。接下来，他变成了那被迫个阖上眼的人，克里斯开始后悔了，今晚就不该去这该死的酒吧。  
“你必须要去见他，他在等你。“  
这是克里斯在失去意识前听到的最后一句话。该死的， 这个晚上绝对能排在“最糟糕的夜晚”的首位，难道被人下药了？克里斯用他最后的一丝意志抱怨了起来，他可不想去见什么“必须要见的他“然后把自己弄得像个被绑架的对象。天哪，千万别被狗仔拍到了…

克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，彻头彻尾地，昏了过去。

他是在一张大床上醒来的。睁眼处尽是白色，只不过实在是太亮了，让人想把眼睛多闭会儿。只不过他可是克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多，尽管他头痛不已，耳边嗡嗡作响，但潜意识里的危机感带动极致的自觉性让他猛的睁开双眼。他看到了一个脑袋，棕色的，毛绒绒的脑袋，顺着下去，是修长又白净的后颈…  
克里斯从未感觉到如此的窘迫过，他认出了这个脑袋——这可是里奥梅西的脑袋，他的头号对手，世界上最好的球员之一，阿根廷的队长，巴塞罗那10号，里奥梅西的脑袋。  
克里斯的脸开始发烫，他发现自己居然在用直勾勾的眼神盯着梅西的后颈，还好眼前的人还没醒来。克里斯发誓，如果他是个吸血鬼，他绝对会毫不犹豫的咬上去——他被诱惑了，尽管这个人是里奥梅西。

梅西醒了，克里斯从他轻微抖动起的眉毛发现。阿根廷人的睫毛很长，闪动着淡淡的棕色。“你醒了？”克里斯还是开了口，只不过声音越来越低。  
“我醒了，罗纳尔多先生。”里奥的声音是像猫一样从喉咙里嘟囔出来的，很显然，他还没睡够，“你可终于醒了，我已经等了你好久了。”  
又一次的，克里斯觉得自己深陷阴谋。但他只想明白里奥梅西的脑袋里装的都是什么，自己明明醒来比他早，这个小跳蚤。  
“你说什么？”克里斯用了一个反问句。

 

Chapter 2

“你已经睡很久了“里奥叹了口气，“你不醒来我可下不了床，罗纳尔多先生。”  
里奥指了指自己的腿，另一条古铜色的大腿正结结实实的横跨在它们上头。他的腿早就被压的发疼了，罗纳尔多的大腿有多重可想而知。  
克里斯迅速收回了他的腿，天哪他都干了什么，自己的腿毫不客气地霸占了里奥的领地。他，克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，现在就像一个粗鲁的一夜情对象。  
“不好意思。“克里斯转过身去背对着莱奥，以便掩饰已经开始发红的脸。  
“没事。“里奥的声音轻轻的，说完后就没声了，两人之间凝固般的安静。  
尽管克里斯现在脑子里有成堆的疑问，例如为什么自己会在这，为什么里奥也在这，为什么他俩会在一张床上，但他却不敢再说话。他轻轻地坐起身，尽量不搞出太大动静，希望坐着能让自己更清醒点。  
阿根廷人又睡着了，身体随着呼吸起伏。他平静的难以置信，是什么样一个人在这种情况下还能睡着啊。克里斯终于耐不住性子，小心翼翼地下了床，又小心翼翼地推开了门，去探个究竟。

然而在克里斯离开房间的那两个小时中，他得到的所有信息都令人抓狂：

他跟里奥梅西在一栋别墅里，别墅里只有他们两个人  
这栋别墅在海岛上，这个岛上没有人没有船  
没有信号没有网络 只有该死的电视能用  
他绝对绝对被人绑架了 而且这个恶趣味的人还把他跟梅西单独关在一个岛上，单独。

克里斯心里有一万个不情愿，他不是不喜欢梅西，里奥梅西是个值得敬佩的对手，也是巴萨人的好队友，他只是不知道该怎么面对这样一个人，一个身上不带尖刺却又同时强大的人。

真令人头疼。

克里斯很快回到了别墅，他有预感里奥已经醒了，那个像猫一样软乎乎的男人，他可还有一大堆事等着问清楚。  
果然，克里斯在厨房里找到了里奥，小个子男人正弯着腰在冰箱里找东西。哦他的屁股，克里斯咽了口口水，天哪他从没有意识到里奥梅西就连不经意撅起的屁股都这么该死的性感。他看着里奥从冰箱里拿出了盒装牛奶，直接拧开盖子就开始喝，他的喉结上下滚动着，嘴唇上沾上白色胡子圈。真的是一只猫，克里斯倒吸了口气，什么时候梅西在他眼里已经变成这样了？这可不是个好兆头。  
谢天谢地，里奥终于发现了克里斯的出现。但当他小鹿般的眼睛接触到克里斯的身影之后，眼里的热情却一下子消失了，他眼神躲闪，飘忽不定，最后选择盯在葡萄牙人的衣领上，祈祷这样好歹会显得礼貌些。  
“吃早餐吗，罗纳尔多先生。“  
里奥再次拉开冰箱，拿出了一袋吐司。在他看到克里斯挑起眉头的一瞬间就意识到自己都干了什么傻事，属于蛋白质粉和鸡胸肉的克丽斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多怎么会吃黄油吐司？克里斯歪了歪头，没有回答，脸上依旧保持着微笑。  
绝对被他讨厌了。里奥努力使自己低头的动作显得不太明显，“抱歉。冰箱里有些吃的，你能照顾好自己的，对吧。”他轻声，又轻手轻脚地把黄油吐司和牛奶抱在怀里，离开这个不适合自己待的地方。  
太糟糕了，太糟糕了。  
里奥一直都觉得克里斯不喜欢他。他们太不一样了，从性格到俱乐部，他们几乎都站在了对立面。在球场上很多时候里奥都觉得克里斯已经在无法忍受他的边缘徘徊，葡萄牙人的每一个表情好像都在向他怒吼。他一定是很讨厌我了，长久以来里奥一直这样对自己说。  
然而里奥现在却要跟克里斯住在一起，他可以料想到在这里的生活能有多不愉快了。他也不想来这，他只不过是给一个偶遇的声称自己纹身技术很棒还有间工作室的黑发女球迷签了个名，又在对方的盛情邀请下去工作室参观，结果在半路上就不知道为什么昏了过去。好不容易醒来就发现自己跟罗纳尔多躺在一张床上还被他的大腿压的死死的，又不好意思把人家吵醒，不知不觉又睡过去。

这整个都很里奥梅西，但是克丽斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的出现就显得有些不合理了。

里奥最后选择待在了阳台，手头的吐司连一片都还没吃完。他望着波光粼粼的大海，长长地叹了一口气。

 

Chapter 3

克里斯发现自己的满腹牢骚又没能解决，而且，阿根廷人还有意无意的在避开他。  
里奥梅西的脑子里想的到底都是什么？这对克里斯来说简直就是世界未解之谜，就像每一次在球场上跟里奥针锋相对时的那样，他总是猜不透。就在刚刚，从里奥的表情里他读到的是自己好像冒犯到他了，可是他明明什么也没做。  
上帝，他不是只吃鸡胸肉的。况且是另一个世界最佳递来的黄油吐司，谁说他会拒绝。  
克里斯的心中有半桶水吊在那晃荡，他迫使自己冷静，迫使自己专注于解决早餐这个问题上。当他打开冰箱的那一刻他就发现自己的判断出现了错误——这可不是绑架，哪有人会往人质的冰箱里塞快要溢出来的食物。还有这海岛，别墅，沙滩，里奥梅西，克里斯觉得这是送他来度假的都不为过。  
可是这一切都太不合常理了，克里斯的脑子里突然闪过哪个黑发女人的脸，他开始怀疑里奥是不是也见过那个女人。他也会去猎艳？这是当克里斯脑子里产生怀疑后的第一个想法。他等不及了，什么早餐见鬼去吧，不把这事问清楚连晚餐都甭提。

 

克里斯在阳台找到了里奥，外头的太阳很大，阳光把阿根廷人的头发染成好看的金棕色。克里斯突然记起，好像有那么一段时间梅西的头发长的可怕，现在看起来如果换成金棕色也还挺适合他的。  
他轻咳了一声试图引起对方注意，里奥好像很惊讶，还带着些紧张地揉了揉鼻子。  
“嗨。”克里斯笑着打了个招呼，努力看上去和善一些。他发誓他不是想要讨好这个巴萨人，他只是想从展示自己的亲和力开始接触接触对方，“你知道这地方是怎么回事吗？”  
“我不确定。”里奥又揉了揉鼻子，这下他的鼻尖已经开始发红了。  
“你也是被下了药，醒来就是这个地方的？”  
“... 应该不是下药，我猜。但是醒来就是这里了。”  
里奥这回耸了耸肩膀，他终于放过他的鼻子了。  
“那那个黑头发深色眼睛的女人...你有见过吗？”  
克里斯终于问道重点了，他的目光闪烁，迫切地等待梅西的回答。梅西很快就点了点头。  
“你也约她？在酒吧里？”这下换克里斯倒吸一口凉气，他说不上自己是什么感觉，他有些过于震惊，又有些暗自得意。  
里奥在愣了半秒后笑了出来，他的身体向前倾，身体不断插兜，发出的声音是那么的响亮又令人发笑。  
这下可好了，克里斯挑了挑眉，他笑不出来了。  
“怎么可能，罗纳尔多先生。我只是在路上碰巧遇见他了，至于为什么会到这...”里奥指了指自己的手臂。  
“纹身的力量？”  
“纹身的力量。”里奥又笑了，有些腼腆，真像个没长大的男孩，“我是被那个黑发女士拐骗的，只不过不是因为棒棒糖。”  
“那我也只能充其量算个被拐骗的坏小孩了？”克里斯吐了吐舌头。  
“不，你可不算，罗 纳 尔 多 先生。”里奥拉长了他名字的每一个音节，调侃起这个强行为自己辩解的葡萄牙人。这个罗纳尔多好像比他记忆中好相处了那么一些。  
“我是无辜的，你要相信我。”克里斯撅着嘴嘴摊了摊手，他一般都是调侃别人那个，可是这次他却输了。  
里奥朝他笑了笑，转身看向了那片大海，克里斯见状便不请自来的倚在他旁边的栏杆上，一同望起不远处那片碧蓝的闪烁。任凭海浪拍打沙滩弥补了他们之间的沉默。

“其实…我好像认识那个女人…我不确定…”里奥的声音含糊，他不确定是，又不确定不是。这个想法自他到达这座岛屿以后就在困扰着他，但他一直不相信这是真的，现在又不得不选择相信。”克里斯猛一哆嗦头他让自己住了嘴，听阿根廷人讲完。  
“她有点像一个人，只是有点像...国家队的那个萨满...我只见过她一次...你知道的...”  
克里斯确实有听说过那个阿根廷国家队的“功勋”，当时全世界可铺天盖地都是各色媒体的嘲讽新闻。同样，他可不是一个会信鬼神的人，如果把球员努力赢得的胜利归功于一个巫师，那还不如让世界杯变成巫术作法大会。  
“所以，阿根廷的巫师，这么漂亮？”克里斯打着趣说道，他不想让里奥太紧张了。  
显然他的话起到了很好的作用，里奥抬起头看向克里斯，嘴角微微勾起，“是很漂亮，她的眼睛很迷人。”  
“是，我知道。”葡萄牙人满口应到，他再次挑起了眉。不然？你以为我是怎么被骗上贼船的，“所以？”  
“虽然我不知道我们为什会在这，但是，阿根廷的巫师是不会害人的。”里奥的眼神坚定，就像他在誓死保卫什么东西似的。  
“所以，阿根廷的小跳蚤，叫我克里斯就好。”克里斯选择相信这个捍卫者，当然，在这个时候，除了岔开话题他又能做些什么呢？他可不想再次陷入沉默。  
“叫我里奥就好，葡萄牙的罗纳尔多”

 

Chapter 4

里奥开始主动跟他说话了，克里斯感到很满意。这是最好的消息了，不是吗？  
自那次对话后的几天，他们一直保持着十分友善的关系。早上起来后打个招呼，然后各自去干各自的事情；中午一起吃个饭，然后各自去干各自的事；晚上再一起吃个饭，然后各自去干各自的事，最后互道晚安。  
值得一提的是，这整栋别墅里只有一间房间里有床，而克里斯早早放弃了那张床的所有权——他还记得自己那天醒来的姿势。好在客厅的沙发够大，这几个晚上还算睡得舒坦。  
里奥总是会在睡前走到楼梯的末级台阶跟克里斯说晚安，然后踱步上楼。当然这对克里斯来说已经足够了，他已经感受到了阿根廷人的善意。他甚至开始发觉阿根廷人在某些地方有着奇怪的可爱之处，例如厨艺十分糟糕，例如在称赞厨艺时发出的赞叹声，又例如对于甜食和马黛茶的执着——里奥在橱柜里翻出二者的时候就像吸了猫薄荷的猫一样。  
诺坎普的国王也不过如此，克里斯想，他可不知道自己是近乎笑着把自己那份鸡胸肉煎完的。

在看到里奥把一盘卖相很差口味也很差的酱土豆端上餐桌的时候，克里斯就明白自己不得不承担起厨师的重任。为什么有人觉得这样的东西也能吃得下去，他在里奥第二次把叉子叉进土豆往嘴里送的时候终于看不下去了，“好吃吗？”“还行。”里奥回答的，很敷衍。  
“别告诉我这是真的。”克里斯叹着气走向了厨房，琢磨了半天煤气灶后终于拧出了火。他可不是那种会整天进厨房的人，事实上，自从他离开青年队之后他就没有做过几次饭——谁让他自己的别墅里还有个杰出的厨师呢。但克里斯相信他煮出来的东西绝对比里奥的那坨土豆来的强，除了唱歌他在什么方面都有天赋。  
鸡胸肉。这是克里斯脑中的第一个想法，但阿根廷人一定不会喜欢这个。“你想吃鱼排吗？”他没这才意识到自己在用一种很奇怪的语调，有点像在讨好人，尾音却像绕了几百个弯再回到原地那般别扭。  
“我都好。”里奥停了下来，但他知道自己还有些什么东西堵在了喉咙里，“谢谢，克里斯。”眼前正忙乎的人没有回应，他正想方设法把刚从冰箱里的鱼排给解冻了，再一番挣扎之后他拿出了热水壶。  
里奥从来没觉得自己做的饭有多难吃，他的意思是，从小到大他大部分时间吃的东西都是这样啊。虽然在西班牙的时候里奥会很想念母亲做的烤肉和满满肉酱的面条，但父亲煮的空心粉土豆也不是不能填肚子，毕竟对他而言有足球就足够了。  
但在这个讲究的葡萄牙人面前，连吃个土豆都像是在偷吃什么垃圾食品似的。

克里斯的手脚很快，在把鱼排端上桌的时候从他的眼神就可以知道他对自己有多满意，就像一个那着满分考卷的小孩那样骄傲又急切地希望得到夸奖。里奥可不是那样的小孩，他在被人夸奖的时候甚至会害羞，但这次他不得不去扮演心满意足的家长。  
“看起来很棒。”这句话可不是恭维，里奥甚至都开始怀疑克里斯是不是看着在《地狱厨房》学的做饭。天哪，被煎到金黄的鱼肉仿佛下一秒就能开始发出光芒，他甚至还拿西兰花摆了盘？里奥开始不忍心吃掉它了，他应该拍张照片传给《太阳报》告诉他们克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多退役以后绝对会成为米其林四星厨师。  
而这位造物者早已用刀叉开始优雅的切开他的作品了，指尖在刀刃和叉秉灵巧的交替。克里斯的手指很长，操控刀叉起来轻而易举——完美的掌控，就像圈地称王一样。  
里奥没料到自己会想这么多，他可以感受到自己的指尖正以肉眼可见的速度不自在地颤动着。拜托，别这么明显啊。他暗自懊恼，试图不断用切割的动作来掩饰。  
该死，克里斯注意到了。坐在对面的人正关切又好心地看着他，在示意他的手后那个眼神又正正对上了他的。“你没事吧？”  
“...没事，老毛病了。”里奥正在试图把自己推向那个“可怜的神经失调的运动员”的称号里。是，这是个老毛病，但只有在他焦虑的时候才不合时宜的出现，而且通常被他掩饰的很好。这下可好，被罗纳尔多逮了个正着。  
“你该去找医生看看这个毛病，这对运动员来说可是个麻烦。”  
“我知道。”

这个回答不近人情，但里奥是干脆利落地说出口的。他要是再犹豫一秒，愈加颤抖的手马上就能把鱼排扔到地上。  
于是他们两个又不说话了，刀尖划过瓷器的声音时不时撕扯动空气。在稍微冷静下来以后里奥终于能正常地解决掉剩下的鱼排，他像是在家庭聚会上发现自己不合时宜又想要不失礼貌地离开的那一位。  
“很好吃，真的。”里奥下桌了，他朝着克里斯笑了，努力又真诚的那种。他收拾好自己的餐具，尽量让它们与洗碗槽的碰撞声小一些再小一些。礼貌，自己已经显得太粗鲁了，他还不想又给克里斯留下糟糕的印象。  
“你吃完把餐具放在水池里就好，待会我来洗。我可不能白吃美食又不干活。”  
克里斯碗里还剩一些，他慢条斯理，一直在按照最适合自己健康的速度进食。看来罗纳尔多的“严格”可并不是添油加醋，他无论对什么都是控制在最佳范围。当然，除了性。

“这样很像小女仆，里奥。”  
猝不及防地，克里斯带着颇有意味的目光注视着不知所措的里奥，随便什么的，他都要被这目光烫伤了。但面对对方的进攻，潘帕斯的雄鹰说什么也不会败下阵来，他得抵抗到底。  
“那你呢，狗蛋？”  
克里斯笑的前仰后合，这个笑有点过于夸张了，里奥可以把他的上下两排牙齿一口气看个遍。上帝啊，这样的克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多好像只在皇家马德里出现过，对里奥来说，却过于不真实。

今晚熄灯时，里奥决定再说一声谢谢。

注1 《地狱厨房》：一个类似于厨王争霸的电视节目，特点是美食评审戈登拉姆齐巨凶巨严格，对于菜品简直是追求完美。  
注2 狗蛋：那个美食评审戈登拉姆齐的外号。

 

Chapter 5

克里斯跟里奥已经完全没了回家的想法，这听起来很奇怪。谁又知道呢，两人连到这的方式都奇怪的要命。  
“阿根廷萨满不会害人，送我们到这来肯定是有原因的，而原因肯定会找到的。”里奥一直都这么想着，他几次想到要怎么去说服克里斯让他别提心吊胆，却没料到葡萄牙人现在已经开始享受生活了。  
克里斯总能很快地适应新环境，并融入其中。从里斯本到曼联，再从曼联到皇马，他在15岁前就学会了这些，并如鱼得水。“反正冬歇期也没有事干，就当出来度假了，更何况能有个世界最佳陪我练球也不赖。”就像现在，他对某些事情甚至能近乎偏执的乐观。  
说到踢球，他不得不承认对方确实踢得很棒。但在之前的比赛交手中，克里斯并没有过多的去深究里奥的个人技巧，一方面是自尊心咋作祟，另一方面是他的主观感受并没有那么强烈。被里奥梅西射进自家大门的感觉谁没有体验过？克里斯深信如果踹进别人家大门的是自己，感觉是一样的，里奥梅西也不过是如此。

于是克里斯把还窝在沙发里小口小口吸着马黛茶看电视的里奥推出了屋门，抱着足球要跟他比“谁先把球踢进纸篓”。在三局两胜小胜一球后，他决定要跟里奥玩过人——这才是真正考验技术的活不是吗。  
“这太难了。”里奥紧缩着眉头，他还望着那个被自己踢翻四五次的纸篓，他可没想到那个塑料玩意儿竟然那么难搞，毕竟谁会想要把球往纸篓里踢呢？  
“克里斯，再来一次吧。”他拽了拽对方的手臂，眼睛盯着怀里的球。必须再来一次，里奥心中的鼓坚定地敲打着。  
克里斯点了点头，因为连他自己在获胜方面也是个固执的家伙。里奥立刻把球扔到了脚下，而这一次，里奥精准地把每一个球都踢进了纸篓。  
“酷。” 这是十一二岁小孩子才会说的蠢话，可克里斯真的不知道该说些什么了。事实上，他看着阿根廷人的胜利，有些不舒服。”过人吗，里奥。”他再次提议。

里奥把球踢的很高，而克里斯也跳起来用胸部接下了球，在几次盘带之后开始进攻。  
里奥防的不算吃力，他跟上来的很快，抓住一切机会把球抢断。但是和克里斯的身体对抗并不令人愉快，葡萄牙人的体格让他不得不减小动作的幅度，也一步一步将他往外挤。里奥急了，他的眼里只有克里斯脚下的球，几次争抢不成，他选择了铲球。  
抢到了，里奥顺势将球稳在了自己脚下。而可怜的克里斯却几个踉跄差点摔倒地在，那可不是草坪，要是摔下去可真够疼的。克里斯现在有些没缓换过神来，他不是没被人铲过球，只是没想到能是梅西。换句话说，梅西居然铲他的球？这个巴萨的前锋让他头疼。  
“够狠的。”撑着地板起身看上去有些狼狈，克里斯抬头看了看正踩着球的里奥，那人正傻乎乎地露出胜利的笑容。别傻了，克里斯在心里暗自说到，他起身，然后用身体挡住了对方的视线。“该我了，里奥。”

在三分钟的胶着后，里奥停下了自己脚下的盘带，把球控制在自己的范围内。太吃力了，几次试图突破未果后他已经感受到对方就跟墙一样挡在自己面前。见鬼，这么壮的身体他怎么不去踢后卫？  
一个侧身避开克里斯的抢球，里奥决定最后一次突破，他加快自己的触球频率，向空挡冲刺。然后，结结实实地撞在了防守的身上。  
“嘶...”克里斯倒吸一口凉气，他感觉自己的下巴快要被撞裂了。为了挡住里奥，只能选择硬扛硬。他这下有些心疼塞尔吉奥，果然只有亲身经历才能检验真理。  
而阿根廷人也撞的够呛，他正一手叉腰一手捂着自己的脑袋，想必与罗纳尔多的下巴亲密接触的感觉并不愉快。克里斯真的太硬实了，他连手臂都被撞的生疼。  
“你没事吧？”克里斯盯着那个毛绒绒的脑袋，不知道是不是因为身材稍小的缘故。他看起来比自己疼的更甚。  
“没事。”这下里奥挠了挠自己的后脑勺。没事是真的，但他一直仍旧低着头——只要一抬眼葡萄牙人厚实的胸肌就有迎面扑来的势头。他咽了口口水，努力让自己不去想方才撞在上面时它的触感，真辣。没有哪个女人能拒绝罗纳尔多，如果自己是个女人，一定也会扑上去的。  
“你不去当后卫真是可惜了。”里奥用手上下比划了一下对方的身材。  
并不了解里奥脑子里的弯弯绕绕，克里斯再次夸张地笑了，或者说他原来笑起来就特别的爽朗。“如果每天的目标都是在防人那我可受不了，我得进球。”他停顿了一下，好像在犹豫，却又顺着说了下去，“我必须进球。”

“争强好胜的克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多。”  
“谁又不是呢？里奥梅西？”

在两人相视一笑后，里奥又盯着脚尖用脚拨弄起了脚上的球，“我输了，你知道的。”  
"是，但我承认，你踢得很棒，出乎所料的那种。"克里斯的眼神在对方的身上游走，他并不擅长夸奖别人，但里奥绝对是值得的那个。  
“老实说，那你之前是觉得我有多差劲？”里奥挑起眉头，被这个人评价的感觉就像是刚被挖掘出来等着被标价签约的年轻球员一样。但他可不年轻，距离上一次有这样的感觉已经是12、3年那么久远。  
克里斯只是哂笑了几下，他得避开这个话题，“你要是来马德里，我们能十连冠。”  
“那你要是来巴塞罗那，十连冠只是起步价。”梅西用了点劲锤锤克里斯的胳膊，调笑着说。  
“得了该醒了别做梦了。”夸张地捂住自己的胳膊假装吃痛之后，克里斯伸手揉向那个人的头发。果然，里奥的头发软却蓬松，摸起来就像大型犬的毛发一样。  
“我开始喜欢你了。”里奥拍掉了在自己头上乱摸的手，他其实不介意那人拨乱他的头发，只是如果不这样看起来也太过于好脾气了——他平时可不是这样的。

我也是。克里斯没有回答，只是偷偷盯着里奥的脖颈，上面有些不大明显的金色毛发，他想象着沿着这线条抚摸到发际线的触感，心脏止不住多跳了两拍。

上帝啊，我都在干什么？他可是里奥梅西。

然而在心底的呐喊并不会的到回应

 

Chapter 6

“里奥，做个交易吧。”  
“你知道我想要什么的…”  
“想要离开这吗...”  
“你们得相爱…里奥…”  
“里奥...”  
操，里奥几乎是从床上跳起来的，他是没睡醒，但是那个女人的声音不停呼唤着他的名字，如同海浪一般朝他席卷而来。  
非常沉重的压迫感。他倒吸一口凉气，他记得很清楚那个女人说的话，或者说深深烙在他脑子里的是“相爱”这两个字。  
不不不不不不不。上帝啊，这别是真的。他懊恼地呜咽着，把头用力地撞进枕头里，一次又一次。  
他在晨勃，下身硬的发疼，现在可好，连脑袋也疼得要命。“和克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多相爱”对他而言简直就是个伪命题，火上浇油。

不喜欢克里斯吗？怎么可能。里奥喜欢看他胸有成竹的样子，说话时挑起的眉毛，笑起来露出的牙齿，还有壮硕的肌肉，那是独属于罗纳尔多的东西。很辣，或者说是迷人。  
他努力抑制自己去幻想，克里斯的声音，他身上的味道，他的胸肌… 起码在睡前。这并不对，但却无法控制，内裤里勃起的阴茎让他万分羞耻。  
而现在，他更硬了，他盯着天花板大口大口地深呼吸让自己放松，不是什么大事，就像往常一样很快就会解决的。然而，躺了大概有一个世纪那么久，他的阴茎仍然直直地戳着内裤。  
阿根廷人忍不住了，他套上一条宽松的沙滩裤下楼冲向了洗手间…

克里斯一直都醒的很早，为了保持体能养成良好的作息习惯是必要的。对于晨勃，通常他都会用洗澡来解决，毕竟冷水冲一冲就没什么是消不下去的。今天也一样，他打算给自己泡个澡。  
水温调的很低，他在踏入浴缸的时候着实打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩从脚心爬上大腿。很快他就习惯了水温，把自己埋在冰冷的水里，拉上浴帘，在这个密闭的空间里等待小腹那团火热的散去。  
克里斯突然意识到阿根廷人平时洗澡用的也是这个浴室，哦那个毛茸茸的阿根廷人，是不是在这个浴缸里放了热水泡澡，是不是很享受地哼着西语小调，是不是挤了很多沐浴露，然后，抚摸自己…  
从脖子到肩膀，从肩膀到胸部、小腹，再继续向下…把沐浴露抹遍每一寸肌肤，每一块没怎么被太阳晒黑的白嫩…  
克里斯觉得很热，脸烫的像发烧一般。仿佛浴缸里装的不是水而是汽油，那团火烧的更旺了。他可以看到本来自己本来只是半勃起的阴茎，毫不留情面地硬透了。  
他不停地告诉自己这不是因为里奥梅西，这只是正常的生理反应，一边伸手摸向那根不听话的家伙，慢慢的，慢慢的上下套弄起来。

里奥发誓，他真的不知道卫生间里头有人。一切都跟平时一样，马桶盖完美的掀开，洗手台上没有水渍，浴帘依旧拉着，没有什么是不同的。有时候他甚至非常感谢爱整洁的克里斯，自己被无形的压力迫使学会了清理。  
然而，他真的不知道克里斯在就在那个该死的浴帘后面，还是硬着阴茎躺在浴缸里头。  
如果偏要怪罪，那就是克里斯没有锁门。  
里奥是冲进厕所的，他关上门后反锁上门闩，以最快的速度对着马桶拉下裤子，一只手撑着掀起的马桶盖，另一只手，自慰。  
他没有抑制自己的呻吟，一来是他已经锁上了门，二来是厕所的隔音也足够好。他得痛快的来一发，不然克里斯的身影可能得在脑子里刺激他一辈子。里奥的嘴里咕哝着说着脏话，手上的的速度越来越快，攀上顶峰只是几秒钟的事情，他早已忍不住了。  
“嘶啦”一声，浴帘被猛的拉开了。  
浴帘里头，是浑身赤裸，身上还在滴水，下身胀的发红的克里斯。  
后来里奥非常庆幸，如果不是自己心理素质够好，他很有可能就此被吓得出现性功能障碍。  
很显然，两个人都愣住了。里奥顿时停下了手上的动作，在短暂的停顿后，猛地把自己的裤子从膝盖窝里拉起来穿上。

“操。”阿根廷人脱口而出。  
“操你的，里奥。”葡萄牙人的眼神能把对方生吞活剥。

率先打破平衡的是克里斯，他用力摁住里奥的肩膀把对方钉在了马桶上，然后跪在地上扯下了他的裤子。接着，他吐了口唾沫在手上，握住阿根廷人滚烫的下体。  
里奥的大脑彻底当机了，他看着克里斯把自己摁在马桶上，看着克里斯扯下自己的裤子，看着克里斯用口水做润滑，他的阴茎止不住的颤抖。他没忍住，在阴茎被对方握住的那一刻，他呻吟出声。克里斯在帮他手淫，这样不对，却根本无法停止。  
上帝啊，求您救救他吧。

克里斯不断加快着手上的速度，技巧性地套弄着。不同于平时的松弛有度，他现在迫切的想要得到里奥的高潮，属于他的高潮。  
阿根廷人的脸上一片红晕，他的第一声呻吟伴随着身体的后仰。哦他的脖子，他那如同濒死天鹅般的脖颈弯曲的弧度是那般的脆弱，克里斯想要吻上去，含住他的喉结，再轻轻啃咬。他还想继续向上吻他，直到从阿根廷人那不听话的嘴里索取到丝丝缕缕漏出的喘息。  
里奥射了，射的乱七八糟。他有些失神，但着着实实看到了克里斯的下巴上沾上了自己的精液。他用一种非常色情的方式舔掉了那属于自己的东西，然后又非常色情的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他就是故意的。  
然后，里奥如愿以偿地得到了克里斯如同恶狼扑食般的吻，除了极致的索取他想不到更适合的形容词了，克里斯掠夺着他的空气，掠夺着他的自由，掠夺着他口腔里的每一个角落——克里斯想要他。  
克里斯松开了里奥，看着那人的嘴唇因为吮吸而红肿，又因为两人唾液的水润。他低估了里奥梅西，从球技到性感程度，他的误判该吃一张黄牌。

“你得帮我解决掉。”  
克里斯抓住里奥的手，将其摁在自己依然如烙铁般的阴茎上。

 

Chapter 7

“当洪水泛滥之时，耶和华坐著为王。”

 

葡萄牙人的阴茎就在他的手里，他的手掌不够全部抚上它。他似乎可以感受到那硬物里快速流动的血液，他甚至能感受到血管像心脏一般有力地跳动，源源不断地注入着能力，是那爆发的能量。  
不得不说克里斯的阴茎长的确实好看。那是一个巨物，足够的粗长，它微微翘起的弧度如同一只充满了攻击力的号角。它的颜色算得上是他见过看起来最健康的了，小麦色，阴毛修的整齐。早有人说罗纳尔多的身体可以称得上是艺术品，现在看来连私处也不例外。

里奥感受到压迫感，不是来自于这根大家伙，而是克里斯的眼神。他知道只要自己稍微抬起头就能看到克里斯那属于捕食者的眼神，他眼里的渴望恐怕早就溢出眼底。

“里奥。”  
“里奥...”  
克里斯轻轻的呼唤，他的声音甚至带上了撒娇的意味。他渴望里奥的触摸，渴望他灵巧的舌头，渴望他可爱的屁股。他想上他，就现在。

“你可别想在没有润滑剂的情况下用我的屁股。”  
里奥戏谑着摸了摸克里斯的大腿，那是线条多么明显的大腿，甚至可以看的清清楚楚在结构上有几块肌肉。“不过...”  
他一下子低下了头含住了克里斯的龟头，舌头抵住连接处的敏感地带。葡萄牙人显然没有料到，他的大腿肌肉猛地一缩，“操！”   
克里斯发誓里奥绝对在笑，虽然在嘴上并不能看出来，但阿根廷人的眉眼里闪烁的都是干完坏事的狡黠。很快，他的大脑在坐在马桶上的人开始舔环状沟的时候就停止了思考。

刚洗完澡的克里斯很干净，里奥感觉到的只有他男性的强烈麝香，充斥着他的整个鼻腔。接着他开始吮吸，轻重有度地，一下一下用口腔挤压着。随着克里斯的喘息声越来越急促，他却放慢了动作。里奥用舌头舔舐起柱身，沿着阴茎上跳动的青筋一直向上，手指环绕在根部套弄着。他在舔的时候抬眼看了眼克里斯，克里斯也在看他，对方顺势抚上了他的后脑勺。  
已经是极限了。克里斯再也忍受不住，就在里奥那高热的口腔里，他已经被逼上了最高点。他下意识地把里奥的脑袋往自己方向摁，却不想对方用力地吮吸着直接让阴茎顶向了最深处。他射了，而里奥直接让精液顺着自己的喉管咽了下去。

如果再给克里斯一次机会，他绝对不会让里奥给他口交，不仅是口交，他应该在里奥脱下裤子的那一刻就拔腿离开这个鬼地方。而世上并没有后悔药，他看着洗手台上用水漱口的里奥，心里愧疚地说不出话来。这种感觉很像跟一个未成年人上床了，克里斯捂着额头，一遍一遍告诉自己刚刚都发生了些什么。  
在大脑终于开始有条理的运转之后，克里斯用抽纸把自己的下体上的粘液擦拭干净，拔起浴缸的塞子，披上挂在架子上的浴袍。“你可以洗个澡。”他推开浴室的门。  
这是克里斯能想到的最体面的逃跑方式，尽管表面上他镇定的像个没事人一样，但他打心眼里觉得自己就是个逃兵——有哪个没良心的会在别人给你口了一发之后抬腿就走？当然如果给你口交的人是里奥梅西，还是白纸黑字的“死对头”，你就不会想要留下来的。

上帝啊，克里斯绝不会想用“乖男孩”去形容里奥，起码不是现在。这件事情发生的太不着头尾，他的身体告诉他他还渴望着阿根廷人的触摸，脑海里回放的还是他含着自己阴茎是红润的嘴唇，但大脑却在一栏一栏地为他拉起警戒线。

“你得知道什么是对你最好的，绝不是现在。”

克里斯走出屋子径直朝海滩走去，一步一步，直到海水漫过脚趾。他脱下浴袍，随意扔在沙滩上，接着海水漫过他的肩膀，接着咸腥的味道灌入他的鼻腔。  
他的眼里一片蔚蓝，沿着海岸线游了那么几个小时。这有点像是一个自我净化的过程，但或许只是一种心理安慰罢了，这一点，在他把自己折腾的精疲力尽回到别墅后才发觉。

 

里奥在打FIFA，他盘着腿坐在沙发上，一边操控着游戏柄身体一边摇摆。他的余光瞟到了湿漉漉回来的克里斯，就直接放下了游戏柄。他通常不会这么做，但今天不一样，哪里都不一样了。克里斯走近了，他盯着着电视机上的实况，当即之下里奥就被进了一球。于是他做到里奥旁边，越过对方的身子拿起了游戏柄，开始操控起来。

“你闻起来就像只落水狗。”  
里奥稍微委婉了一些，他发誓当克里斯的脑袋凑到面前的时候闻起来就像条死鱼，难闻的海水味。  
克里斯咧了咧牙，他并没有回复，手上快速的动着，他刚刚操控后卫把对方的球铲飞，接下来一个大脚长传，右前锋接到了球，他马上就要进球了。  
“给我，克里斯，守门员过来抢球了。”  
“开什么玩笑，这才进禁...”  
然后，克里斯眼睁睁地看着对方守门员一个飞奔把自己前锋脚下的球抢断了抱在怀里，握着手柄的人的表情就跟见鬼了一样。守门员还没发球游戏就结束了，“3-2 YOU FAILED”几个大字出现在电视机屏幕上。  
“忘了跟你说，对方守门员是诺伊尔。”里奥挠了挠自己的头发，安抚性地看着克里斯。  
“那3-2还挺不容易的。”葡萄牙人这才松开了手柄，“难以置信，他在游戏里也这么强吗？”  
“能力值有89。”里奥回答。

两个人看着对方一小会，突然开始爆笑。“我被他扑掉过好几个。”克里斯笑得捂住了自己的脑袋，每次皇马对战拜仁想要进球都没有那么简单——拜仁那个恐怖的门将。“谁不是呢。”里奥笑着笑着开始咳嗽，他被自己呛到了。

 

东倒西歪笑完了之后里奥从一个纸箱子里翻出了另一个手柄，他提议两个人来打一场。很自然的，两人都选了自己的主队，又一场国家德比。最后的结果是3-3平，但他们接着又来了几局，这两个固执的人必须分出胜负。  
在天黑之前，克里斯侧着窝在沙发里合上了眼睛，他数不清自己跟里奥到底玩了几场。打游戏太耗身体，自己不知不觉先睡着了。  
里奥在提醒克里斯要丢球了的时候才听见了身后人浅浅的呼吸声，他终于放下游戏柄，看着葡萄牙人的睡脸忍不住勾起嘴角。

“晚安，克里斯。”

阿根廷人这才发现自己有很重要的事情没有跟对方讲——关于离开这个地方的那个梦。

 

Chapter 8

他梦见了伊比利亚半岛的海，湛蓝，小小的渔船随着浪涛摇摆；他梦见了马德拉岛的森林，遒劲的树木张牙舞爪地生长，在成熟的季节那里总是布满花果香气。那是他出生的地方，那个卖花女郎捧着鹤望兰就能变成极乐鸟的地方。接下来会有鳄梨的味道把他唤醒，马德拉岛遍地都是鳄梨，但家里只有他对这玩意情有独钟，母亲总会在早餐后切开一个鳄梨给他当点心...  
在父亲走后，克里斯一直相信只有家庭才是自己最坚实的堡垒，但他并不着急成家，他得在磕磕碰碰中找到适合自己的人。  
他闻到鳄梨的味道了，就现在，尽管母亲现在在训练时也常常与自己住在一起，但唤起记忆的味道总是让人感叹万分。缓缓睁开眼睛，他在沙发前的大理石茶几上发现了一大碗沙拉和牛奶，沙拉上切成大块的正是熟悉的鳄梨，还有双份的水煮蛋，西红柿，鲑鱼，鹰嘴豆泥。他当然知道这些是谁做的，但健康餐与那个人可不配，他可是听说对方花了好大的力气才戒掉了可乐。

“你醒了吗？”  
里奥的声音从卫生间里冒了出来，他可能听到克里斯餐具与碗碰撞的清脆声。但克里斯现在对那个卫生间有强烈的畏惧之感，以至于里奥的声音现在听起来不那么美妙。  
“是。”  
他敷衍地回答，咀嚼着把剩下的鸡蛋吃完。他不想表现的太热情，尽管自己确实对对方给自己准备的早餐而感到愉悦，就别像个毛头小子，他对自己说。  
很快阿根廷人就从卫生间门口冒出了头，用浴巾揉擦着还湿漉漉的头发。“哦，都吃完啦。我刚想说要是太难吃就别吃了。”  
“我猜你是假装谦虚然后变着法子想让我夸你是吧？”  
“又不用煮，切成小块而已，总不可能连这都难吃到哪里去。”里奥笑着挑了挑眉头，“何况我刚刚已经尝过了，应该不比你上次的鱼排差。”  
“那你跟我可差远了。”克里斯把最后一口牛奶喝完，端着餐具就往厨房走。

 

“嘿。”他感觉自己的衣服被扯住了，转头一看里奥正紧紧跟他身后，对方正紧锁着眉头，眼神里充满纠葛。  
“你的嘴上...牛奶...”里奥靠的更近了，这成了一个很危险的距离，他甚至需要稍微抬起头才能正视克里斯。克里斯甚至能感受到对方喷洒在他颈部的鼻息，和愈加逼近的心跳。  
“你可以舔掉它。”在说出这句话的时候克里斯就意识到自己已经失去了属于人类的理智，他想要里奥再靠的近一点，他已经发出邀请了，那具炽热的身体唾手可得。  
里奥真的舔掉了克里斯嘴唇上方的牛奶，他凑得更近，近到可以紧紧贴上对方；他稍微垫了些脚好把自己送上门去，舌头舔过那块属于胡渣的皮肤。没人告诉他，他有多诱人。  
但克里斯用实际行动向他证明了。

那是他们的第一个吻。克里斯在里奥把那属于捣蛋鬼的舌头收回去的瞬间含住了它，把它收回自己的领地，他天生的直觉让他把握住每一个机会，就像现在。终于，他可以把阿根廷人拉的更近了，近到好像彼此的心跳都为了对方而跳一般。克里斯的手握住里奥的后腰，另一只捧住对方的脑袋，他在试图把他们融到一块。  
就像他的足球一样，里奥的舌头在几番搅动后很快从领主的口中逃了出来，就当葡萄牙人要为他的逃跑而心痛的时候，他再次吻了上去。第二个吻，里奥吮吸过克里斯的下唇，并用牙齿轻轻地咬了一口。当然克里斯也不可能放过他的，如同狂风暴雨般地袭来，他的吻侵略过每一个角落，就像他为了方才所有之物的逃脱而愤怒似的。  
他们喘息，在里奥觉得自己快要喘不过气来而挣脱的时候终于停了下来。葡萄牙人稍微松开了他一些，但他还在对方的怀里，那滚烫而又结实的怀里。  
里奥正在被克里斯情迷意乱的眼神看着，他甚至能感受到那顶在自己胯部的硬物已经在蠢蠢欲动。里奥犹豫了，他不确定这是不是该上床的时候，换句话说，他可不像克里斯。他的潜意识在告诉自己，他不想成为克里斯所有床伴中的一个。  
里奥再次踮起脚，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰对方的脸颊。“我该去练球了，克里斯。你能把餐具洗好的，对吧？”  
他不想让克里斯跟上来，他已经在很克制自己了。那只是个吻而已，一切都还一样。  
对，一切都还一样。

 

里奥真的去踢了一会儿球，事实上那并不是一会儿，他一直在沙滩上玩球到太阳开始暴晒了才回来。太阳晒的他头昏脑胀，他已经有几个晚上没有睡好觉了，每次都会很早地醒来，头痛欲裂却又没法再次睡着。里奥显然是有心事，而心事就是那个梦，说实话，他真的认为那是真的。他得告诉克里斯，可却无法开口。  
我们得相爱然后离开这个地方所以我帮你口交我还吻了你，是这样的吗？不是，里奥是被感情冲昏了头脑，他的确喜欢克里斯，或许比喜欢多一点点再多一点点。但没有人应该被蒙在鼓里，尤其是克里斯。  
回到别墅后里奥也没有看见另一个人，葡萄牙大厨在餐桌上给他留了份肉酱面，自己却没了身影。里奥没想太多，他草草吃了几口面，他不饿，或者说是没有胃口。带着那股思绪里奥给自己冲了澡，然后把自己摔回那间白墙房间的大床上。  
他知道克里斯对于他们还一起躺在这张床上的时候发生的事情过意不去，但这张床实在是太大了，他甚至可以把自己睡不好的一半原因归咎给床太大没有安全感。如果是跟阿坤分享这张床的话里奥确信两人都会非常乐意，但对方是克里斯，一个高大的，性格完全不同的异乡人。他说不定，却又时时刻刻提醒着自己克里斯这几天来都只是睡在沙发上。  
这么接连下去的，他又乱七八糟想了很多，无法避免的，他的睡眠计划泡汤了。大概是有过了一个世纪那么久远，里奥的眼睛睁开又闭上，最后望着那片天花板，成了一个失眠患者。他无法阻止停止思考，那些奇奇怪怪的想法总是一个接着一个地冒出来，例如他在想象克里斯知道那个梦以后的反应，又例如他在设想成功邀请克里斯回来睡床的可能性。

很快他就都知道了。

里奥甚至没有发现克里斯把房门给推开了，在克里斯的脸出现在床边的时候才发现对方以及进来了。可能这样在平常会显得有些粗鲁，但里奥并不介意，比较他还没睡着。  
“嗨，我还在想你是不是在休息...”  
“没，没睡着。”  
克里斯的眼神看起来有些过于关切了，可能他就是这样一个很好的人吧，里奥想，可能自己直截了当一些会让对话舒服些。  
“我看你意面还剩下很多，想问你是不是不舒服？”克里斯走到床的另一边，坐在对角的床尾。  
“克里斯，你的面很好吃，我只是有些不舒服，然后没胃口。”里奥通常不会说这么多，但是他觉得葡萄牙人说话话里有话的，这时候还是先夸奖对方比较好。  
克里斯在喉咙里笑了一声，他随意的锤了锤床垫，“那是肯定，所以呢，你不舒服，然后没有睡着？”  
“是...”  
“为什么？”  
猝不及防地，克里斯爬上了床，他三两下便靠在里奥旁边，侧着身子看着他。  
里奥现在没法回答这个问题，克里斯正用一种非常骚包的姿势躺在自己旁边，他可能还是不怀好意地靠得那么近。天哪，葡萄牙人可真好看，好看的眉毛微微挑起，淡褐色的眸子能把人融化在里头，当然，如果他不抹发胶的话，里奥可能会更喜欢一些。

“里奥，我把餐具洗完了。”  
“里奥，我想吻你。”  
还没等到回答，克里斯已翻身把阿根廷人摁在身下，他低着头，用自己的嘴唇碾过身下人儿的，然后用舌头撬开他的牙关，没深没浅地吮吸起对方的舌头。  
里奥明显还没反应过来，他在球场上敏锐的神经在这时却毫无用处，在回过神之后，他微微张开了嘴，默许了克里斯的入侵。没有人可以拒绝克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多，他也一样。  
克里斯在折磨够了里奥的唇舌后一路向侧方吻去，他吻过里奥的嘴角，里奥的脸颊，里奥的下巴，最后咬住了男人的耳垂，用舌尖一遍一遍地润湿着。克里斯可以听见对方就在自己耳边的喘息声越来越快，欲望的意味一点一点地被撩拨起来。克里斯充满了征服的快感，他想要把里奥就这么据为己有。  
克里斯的手在不知不觉之中已经把里奥的衣服推到了肋骨处，他用自己的手掌抚摸着阿根廷人发烫的身体，手指继续长驱直上轻轻揉捏着他胸前已经变硬的突起。  
而里奥，克里斯从来没有见过他看起来这么脆弱的时候，里奥的眉头微微皱在一起，眼神越过克里斯直直地望着天花板。他甚至因为克里斯的触摸而微微发抖，却无法抑制住自己从喉咙里发出的呻吟。

但在克里斯向下拉扯里奥卡在胯部的裤头时，里奥用最快的速度把男人的手拍掉了。克里斯看起来很是震惊，他不得不控制住自己继续下去的欲望，他握住里奥腰的两侧，俯身下去看着那人近在咫尺的脸。  
“我真的把餐具洗完了，宝贝。”  
在听到克里斯说出最后那两个字的时候里奥感到头皮发麻，他可以想象克里斯用多少句这样的话呼唤过那些与他翻云覆雨的女人。  
“别这么叫我...克里斯，事实上，我真的想睡觉。”  
就在里奥把话说完的那一瞬间，克里斯就发出了懊恼的呜咽声，这是今天的第二次了，他第二次被这个小小的阿根廷人撩起了欲望，然后第二次被拒绝。他识趣地从里奥身上下来，侧躺在他旁边，在深吸一口气后把比他小一群的男人圈在怀里。  
“好吧，我们可以睡觉。”

里奥没有想到克里斯就就此停手了，他的脑子里刚刚还闪过自己要如何才能把这个男人从床上推下去的场景。而现在，克里斯就这么用一种极具有占有欲的姿势把自己搂在怀里，他稍微挣扎了几下，找到了一个自己比较舒服的姿势。但克里斯的手仍旧是不依不饶地搭在自己身上，没有任何办法。  
里奥没有想到自己可以入睡的这么快，脑海里很快就一片空白，他的脖颈也传来了背后男人深深浅浅的鼻息——他们马上都快要睡着了。里奥突然一个条件反射，他觉得这是一个告诉克里斯的好时机，事实上，他觉得他可以开口了。  
“我前几天做了一个梦，克里斯。”  
“嗯。”葡萄牙人把自己的脸埋在里奥的头发里，还亲昵地蹭了几下。  
“我必须告诉你...梦里，萨满说，我们得相爱才能离开这座岛，我们。”  
里奥重复了那两个字，还用了很重的音调。

“这也太变态了，里奥...”克里斯的声音迷迷糊糊，他在咕哝着叫完对方的名字之后就失去了意识，他并没有意识到自己说了什么。  
里奥感觉有什么东西狠狠地往自己心里头扎了一下，他没有立刻推开克里斯，而是盯着枕头的一角陷入沉思。他没有睡着，几个小时之中他至始至终睁着自己的眼睛，在葡萄牙人在睡梦中不经意挪动姿势的时候，里奥悄悄地起了身，离开了那间屋子。

 

Chapter 9

克里斯觉得不对劲。这种感觉有多甚呢，大概可以从醒来的时候发现身旁的人不见了开始算起，再到时钟告诉他他已经有超过八个小时没有见到里奥了。  
克里斯自然不是个傻子，他当然意识到了里奥在闹别扭，却百思不得其解。他可从来没有碰到过一个一觉醒来只留给他冷冰冰的床单的情人，而且这个情人在已经过了午夜十二点了还没出现在他的视线范围内。  
他有点担心。  
睡得过头的午觉让克里斯的头脑在凌晨依然保持的非常清醒，他醒来的时候已经估摸着下午三四点，床上没有里奥；晚餐时间没有里奥，他做好了晚餐还在别墅旁边喊了一圈也没发现阿根廷人的踪影；洗澡的时候没有里奥，他几个小时之前还幻想着和小个子一起洗澡时充满情欲的画面；晚安时间没有里奥，他听不到那句声线圆润的晚安，怀里也没有那具滚烫的身体。  
克里斯失眠了，他裹着浴袍双手环胸岔开腿坐在客厅的沙发上，望着紧闭的大门，眼睛瞪得像只猫头鹰。  
他要担心死了。

大概在凌晨两点，已经靠在沙发上盯着电视机思考人生的克里斯突然发现自己遗漏了什么东西——那个装游戏柄的纸盒不见了。  
该死的。  
克里斯猛地起身，他上楼一间一间地推开了那些他没去过的房间的门。他现在非常生气，也不知道是在气自己还是在气那个玩失踪的小混蛋，总而言之，他撞开门的声音简直地动山摇。

“里奥梅西你有什么毛病？！”  
克里斯找到里奥的时候里奥连看都没看他一眼，里奥的双眼紧紧盯着屏幕，手柄上的动作飞快，但克里斯在他的眼睛里捕捉到了冷漠。  
里奥没有回答，他加快手上的速度，让屏幕上的小人突破了对方防线，然后射门。  
而克里斯，就站在门口双手撑着门框，眼神快要把人杀死。  
大概僵持了那么几分钟，直到里奥的球队赢了，他才用沙哑的声音开口：“你不该来打扰我打游戏的，罗纳尔多先生。”说完里奥清了清喉咙，顺手拿过一瓶开了的百事可乐润嗓子。

“我从醒来一直在找你，你已经失踪很久了。”克里斯的声音一下子低了下来，他努力把自己的愤怒遏制下去，但事实上，他被里奥叫的有些发怵。  
“失踪？我可没有失踪。我亲爱的罗纳尔多先生，我一直都在这里打游戏，一直都在。”  
“别他妈叫我什么罗纳尔多先生，里奥梅西，你就他妈一声不吭在这地方待十几个小时，以为我不会担心吗？”  
克里斯憋不住了，他走过去一手拽住里奥的领子，比他小一截的阿根廷人就像被他拎起来了一样。  
“担心？你又担心什么？担心在这个岛上太无聊没人给你做口活没人做你的床上宠物吗？”  
里奥充满攻击性地眯起自己的眼睛，冷笑一声，他一直都知道怎样才能激怒别人。  
“还有，克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多先生，你动手了，你该被红牌罚下。”

克里斯松手了，他用不敢相信的眼神看着里奥，然后摇着头往后退了两步，他看起来就像一个被男友出轨的女高中生。“你就这么看我吗，里奥梅西。”  
“因为那样很‘变态’。”里奥选择用那两个字回敬了他。  
“操你的。”  
克里斯恶狠狠地撂下一句话，摔门离去。他所有学过的礼节和一直要求自己做到的绅士在面对里奥的时候荡然无存，他快气疯了，那个人居然用“变态”来形容。他从来没有感觉自己被这么恶毒的对待过，就算网络上的那些黑子曾经用更尖锐肮脏的语言来咒骂他，却丝毫比不上来自里奥梅西口中的伤害。  
那他算什么？那些克里斯曾认为里奥身上将会属于他的东西，就在几秒钟前完完全全地粉碎在他的面前。  
事实上，在内心中，他是仓皇而逃。

房间里，里奥垂着头又给自己开了一罐百事可乐，他第一次觉得，或许换成啤酒会好一些。  
咖啡因令人清醒，而酒精却让人浑噩。  
然而里奥并没有在搬零食上楼的时候给自己带上啤酒，况且他现在也不想下楼，不想离开这个屋子。他顺手抓了一把薯片，乱糟糟的塞到自己嘴里，开始下一局游戏。  
里奥对自己刚才的表演很满意，觉得自己非常成功。他从来都不是一个会说出那样恶毒的话语和那样令人讨厌的一个人，但是现在他不得不去成为。如果要里奥比喻，他会把自己比作一只刺猬，他只是为了保护自己——在过去的那十个小时中里奥曾抹掉过蓄在眼中突然掉下的眼泪，他告诉自己这只能是唯一的一次。  
别搞得像个小女生似的哭哭啼啼，他又不是没受过伤害。  
他需要还击，就算葡萄牙人看起来完全不知道发生了什么。  
他需要给自己留出空间，顺便立起身上的刺，靠近葡萄牙人太容易让自己受伤了。

里奥又赢了一局，他鬼使神差地上演了一出国家德比，对方7号在这场比赛中并没有展示自己庆祝动作的机会，但里奥却觉得自己输了。

输的彻头彻尾。

That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work  
——《Take me to church》by Hozier

 

Chapter 10

第一天。  
第二天。  
第三天。

他们三天没有打上照面了，两个人都是掐准了时间，待到一个人离开屋子或者进了房间了，另一个人才出现在公共区域。小心翼翼地出现，偷偷摸摸地出现，然后离开这个是非之地。  
里奥在那间小房间里窝了三天，他的生活在游戏厨房和棉被里继续。他卷走了多余的床单和棉被直接打起地铺，当他打游戏打到觉得自己脑子不大清醒的时候，就一股脑子钻到软乎乎的被子中昏睡过去。  
这才应该是他的假期。

睡在地板上有睡在地板上的好处， 比如说他几次听到了在门前徘徊不安的脚步声，又比如说他能听到葡萄牙人什么时候洗完澡什么时候回到房间什么时候出门。而他，可以巧妙的避开。  
如果是在大陆板块上他现在就会搬出这套别墅，一定，他确信葡萄牙人肯定也是这么想的。  
里奥相信现在已经违背了本该继续的轨道，他是只能等那个要命的萨满觉得无聊了才能被好心放出岛屿了。  
破除诅咒是不可能的。  
与克里斯相爱是不可能的。

他早该知道的，从发生在厕所里的第一个吻，就奠定了这一切从不是通往心灵的开始。  
不该有第二个第三个吻的，是克里斯的嘴上功夫把他糊弄了，他从来不该相信他，也不该主动吻上去。  
克里斯依旧是原来的那个克里斯，不要因为自己的愚蠢给他带滤镜了。

可是他无法使自己不去眷恋克里斯身上的温暖。  
可是他也无法告诉自己他究竟与克里斯的那些床伴有什么不同。  
他沉默了。

 

克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多也不见得好过到哪里去，他一起床就出门，一出门就游泳，一游完泳就躺在沙滩上晒太阳，晒到日落西山了也不愿意回去，攥了篝火在沙滩上看星星。  
如果用晒得有多黑心里就有多难过来比较的话，克里斯的就跟一跟头栽进了大西洋那么深的难过。  
他也确实是这样的。  
最纠结的事情莫过于不想见到里奥梅西，又想见到里奥梅西。  
事实上是，克里斯前一秒还想着怎么跟阿根廷人道歉，下一秒又想把说了很过分的话的人暴揍一顿。  
他口是心非的过了三天，总是用自己最快的速度离开和进入房间，要能不提心吊胆的时候就只能是在海滩上。如此这般，他发现自己竟然晒得已经比马塞洛还要再黑一个色号。

 

第四天。  
逃避显然是没有用的，倒了霉运的里奥在半开放式厨房给自己泡马黛茶的时候被克里斯逮了个正着，他在看到对方的那一刻全身毛孔都。喝茶要紧，他垂下自己的眼皮，打算假装没有看见这个人。  
很好，他成功绕开了葡萄牙人，眼睛盯着地板，往楼梯的方向走去，一起都那么顺利。  
“里奥梅西。”  
听不见，他对自己说，又向前走了两步。  
“里奥梅西。”  
葡萄牙人再次开了口，他是有多不依不饶，或者说是执着，里奥想。  
最后他在一番挣扎后停了下来，转过身，手指紧紧握住马黛茶的杯子。有些烫，但他的指尖却泛白冰凉。  
里奥没有说话，他依旧垂着眼睛，死死地盯住马黛茶的吸管。如果不是葡萄牙人他现在早就喝上一口了，但他现在咬紧了牙关，嘴里已经泛出酸涩的意味了。  
他并不想张开自己的嘴巴。

“我实际上并不想跟你说话。”克里斯双手抱胸，故意挑着眉说。  
“你也没有必要这么做。”里奥一个字一个字地说，他表现的漠不关心。  
“基于现在并没有办法离开这里，我们就不能先缓缓？我的意思是，正常生活，别再躲来躲去了。”克里斯说，他在试图讲道理，而不是被阿根廷人气得想打嗝。  
“有什么意义吗？托你的福，我们根本就没法离开这座岛了，一点可能性都没有。”里奥的语气依旧刻薄，但他却控制不住自己那张要抑扬顿挫的嘴。  
“你在说什么？我？？”  
克里斯的眉头紧紧皱在一块儿，他想了一圈都没想明白这事怎么就挂到自己头上，他连怎么到这儿都不知道怎么可能知道怎么离开啊。  
这是一种本泽马的既视感，克里斯在心里默默补充。  
里奥长叹一口气：“你是真的不知道了。”  
克里斯满脸问号，依旧用自己拧在一起的眉头冲着他。  
“三天前，我说那个萨满告诉我我们得相爱才能离开这座岛。然后你说，‘这也太变态了’ 。”  
“这不可能是我说的...”  
说是不可能，但克里斯却低下了声音，他现在才发现自己记得里奥告诉过他这件事，但他却记不起来自己都回答了些什么。千万别是那个答案，如果是，他可能会想跳起来把自己摔死。  
“是你说的，每一个字都是。”

克里斯更加的绝望了。  
他想要把三天前的自己吊起来鞭尸，“你看看你都干了些什么好事”， “你应得的，那个“变态”的人从来都不是别人”， “白白长着的脑袋有个鬼用，还不如砍下来当球踢”。这些念头一个一个灌进他的脑子，从内向外压迫着脆弱又可怜的耳鼓膜。  
该死的。  
“我为我说的浑话道歉，里奥。我真心的，向你道歉。”  
克里斯把脖子上的青筋都憋了出来，他向眼前这只高傲的潘帕斯雄鹰低头，心底却想着把这个个头小一些的男人抱在怀里，一遍遍在他耳边用最真挚的言语道歉，恳求他的原谅。  
当然他不可能做出来这样的事，里奥梅西对他恨之入骨都不为过。  
他自己就是那把直捅心脏的冰锥。

“浑话？”里奥偏开头躲开克里斯的视线，他轻笑了一声，“在我看来，你只是在表达自己的真情实感罢了。”  
说完他转过身木木地上了几级台阶台阶，一不留神杯里的茶水溅出来烫到了他的手，他却紧紧的抓住杯子，就像抓着什么救命稻草似的。  
真疼啊。

“克里斯。”里奥停了下了，他俯视着还站在原地的克里斯。葡萄牙人听到了自己的名字便抬起头，用好看的蜜色眸子望向那人。

“我跟你的那些床伴有什么区别吗？”

不带嘲讽的，里奥用的是疑问句。  
他终于问出这个问题了，却转身冲向了属于他的小房间。  
他不想听到答案，更害怕听到答案。

马黛茶洒的只剩半杯了，但烫伤却一点都不觉得疼。

熬一熬，会过去的。  
里奥对自己说。

 

Chapter 11

里奥在日上三竿的时候醒来，他非常感谢自己能够快速恢复的睡眠能力，想睡多久就能睡多久的自己又回来了。没有训练的早晨，里奥绝不放弃能够赖在床上的任何一秒，毫不夸张的，他能够一个盹接着一个，继续睡到天黑。  
但现在他睡的是地板。  
而地板硌着他的肩胛骨，左躺右躺都不舒服。  
在经过睡醒后的呆滞阶段以后，里奥突然从地板上感受到了脚步声。脚步声很轻，大概是在远处，却不停地在同一个地方走来走去走来走去。毫不夸张地，简直就跟打摆上了发条一样。  
不用想都知道那是克里斯，里奥不想知道他在干嘛，但脑子里始终有个小人一直在敲着自己的脑袋告诉他快出去看看。  
最终那个敲梆椎的小人赢了，他成功地把犹豫不决的自己赶出了房门。尽管犹豫不决的里奥正想方设法把自己藏起来，他扒着门，小心翼翼地像四周看，同小贼如出一辙。  
庆幸脚步声依旧很远，里奥才大胆往外走，接着他在四周绕了一圈，确定葡萄牙人没有出现后便往其他的地方转悠。  
他没有意识到他正追随着那个脚步声去。  
换句话说，他的理智与情感都在告诉他要避开克里斯帝亚诺罗纳尔多，但本能却让他奔向那个人。

里奥在楼梯前停了下来。这个位置很好，他可以看见客厅的一个不规则四方块的部分，并且只要形成一个角度，底下的人就发现不了他这个偷窥者。  
于是他用一个很倾斜的角度看到了克里斯，发出脚步声的人正在厨房里来回走动。他单手拿着平底锅，锅里是半生不熟的不知道什么东西，他一会儿在料理台前掺乎着什么调料，一会儿打开柜架翻找着什么。

上帝啊，克里斯还给自己系了件白色的围裙。虽然已经吃了人家这么多餐饭了，里奥可从来没见过他把围裙给穿上。

重要的是，克里斯的右手始终举着可怜的平底锅；更重要的是，这位葡萄牙大厨在离开灶台的时候并没有顺手把火给关掉。  
里奥非常肯定，只要再三秒钟的时间，灶台上那正噗呲噗呲拼命往上冒的火焰就能把近在咫尺的餐布架烧个精光。  
他忍不住了，三两步蹬上台阶，冲着那还完全不知道发生了什么的人开始吼：“克里...”

“不！你上去！不要下来！”  
没等里奥说完，葡萄牙人就直接开始赶人了。实际上，在他听到里奥的脚踏上楼梯的那一刻，差点把手中的东西一滑全撒在地上——他是被吓得。很快他把手上的东西稳住了，在里奥的另一只脚踩下去之前就吼了出来。

“火！克里斯！你个大鸡蛋！关火！”  
里奥还真的就停在了那级台阶上，但他急疯了，甚至开始怀疑葡萄牙人是不是开了煤气灶想跟自己同归于尽。  
克里斯愣了那么一秒，他在思考大鸡蛋是什么说法，直到那股子烧焦味终于飘进了鼻子，才一边爆了声粗口一边手忙脚乱地去关火。  
“里奥！你上去！上去！”  
他还没死心，手才刚刚碰上开关就又把对方往上赶。他没想到里奥这么早就醒来，事实上，他是没想到自己能做这么久。

里奥就真的往回走了，他没生气，也就听了克里斯的话自顾自地上楼了。他表现的有些过于平静，但他真的很平静，甚至还想嘲笑葡萄牙人的笨手笨脚。  
他上楼，给自己来了一局实况，把以楼下刚才差点把房子给烧了的人为首的银河战舰踢了个2-0。  
舒爽。

 

“里奥。”克里斯终于敲响了那间房间的房门，这次他非常地绅士，只用弯曲的食指有节奏地叩击几下。  
里屋回应的声音很浅，浅到克里斯都在怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，在犹豫片刻过后才拧开门把，又像是鼓起了勇气才把眼睛扑扇开看向坐在地上的人。  
很好，这位雄鹰正揣着他的宝贝手柄盘坐在地上，用一种异常无辜的眼神抬头看着他，屏幕上是那场2-0 的结果。  
毋庸置疑，这就是赤裸裸挑衅。

平时要克里斯看到别人能把德比玩成2-0都会想把对方拎起来揍一顿，可现在，他有求于人。他深吸一口气，无视屏幕，语气近乎请求：“我煮好了，你要不要下来试试。”  
里奥点了点头，没有说话，只是站起来跟在克里斯后头。  
哦他没穿拖鞋。克里斯用余光看见里奥的前脚掌从过长的运动裤里探出来，剩下的半个脚掌却留在了裤腿里头。他能看见阿根廷人的脚趾浑圆，指甲剪的干干净净。

里奥很快就看到了餐桌上是什么，说实话他很惊奇，他有些日子没有吃这个东西了，长时间没有回阿根廷让他连那里的空气都开始思念。  
“Milanesa”葡萄牙人很准确地说出了这个单词，“没有烤箱，炸牛排就凑合着吃吧。”  
这看起来跟阿根廷的一点都不一样，阿根廷的炸牛排甚至都不是这个颜色。桌子上有两盘这东西，靠近克里斯的那盘看起来更糟糕些。  
“你终于想通了？”里奥坐下来切开了自己面前的这一份，不出所料，这热量炸弹里该有的芝士火腿片一个都没少。  
“不，我这份只有牛肉。”

许久没有拿起餐具，克里斯只是看着里奥把肉排切成小块，再插上火腿，最后才卷着芝士往嘴里送。他只是看着，但目光闪烁。

 

“我不为我的床伴做饭，里奥。”  
他终于开口了。

阿根廷人显然没有想到对方突然会提这个，慌乱之中切割的刀刃重重划过瓷盘，留下撕裂空气般的声音。他深吸一口气，却在呼之欲出之际沉默下去。

“我很抱歉。”里奥放下手上的刀叉，微微垂下脑袋避开那人的注视。

“我跟他们上床从不会半路停下。”  
“......”  
“我不担心也不考虑我的床伴。”  
“......”  
“我跟他们只做爱。”  
“......”

里奥起身，他走向同时站起来的克里斯，葡萄牙人的眼睛依旧动人。  
“我...”又一个话没说完，里奥只看见克里斯的嘴唇在他面前颤动，他不确切自己是否是听到了，但凭着嘴型他大概能猜出来。

克里斯又重复了一遍。

“我可以爱上你吗。”

 

Chapter 12

“你别想用一顿饭就收买我。”里奥开口。  
但这谈不上收买，这是心甘情愿被捕获。

他们两个从不是有耐心的人，克里斯在里奥贴上他嘴唇的那一瞬就宣告了自己的所有权，一手死死环住阿根廷人的腰窝，一手迫不及待地撩起对方的衣服，沿着着那些蜿蜒而又紧实的肌肉不断向上。他在撩拨，用自己的指腹点燃通向里奥大脑的火焰，将那人的大脑烧得一片空白，让他如同抓住救命稻草一般地与自己接吻。  
里奥的手有些吃力的环在克里斯的脖子上，他被迫将身体弯曲成好看的弧度，把胸部送得更上，把臀部撅得更高。葡萄牙人一定是故意的，他在接吻时只稍稍低下了些头，他想要看到那些属于里奥的色情意味，比如说在一定姿势下更加浑圆挺翘的臀部。

他还想看到不一样的里奥。

克里斯在任里奥如小鹿饮水一般轻浅吮吸他的唇瓣下夺回了自己的主动权，他轻咬住里奥的下唇，在阿根廷人佯装吃痛之际长驱而入，把自己的舌头作为武器开拓。这有些下流，克里斯可以看到里奥原本就水润的嘴唇变得更加红肿濡湿，却让人想要更用力地占有。  
里奥的鼻息喷洒在他的脸颊，它急促，忽进忽出；里奥的身体紧贴在他怀中，它瘫软，微微颤抖。  
里奥在自己的身体上下完全被克里斯俘虏之前推搡着拥簇着把两人送回了房间，途中他被克里斯几次抱起，然后承重的那个人脚下一滑在楼梯上绊了一跤，两个人东倒西歪躺在台阶上，险些直接开干。  
不过在于克里斯倒在床上之前里奥是被脱的只剩内裤，可怜的衣服可能被皱巴巴地甩在楼梯上，裤子可能直接从二楼被扔了下去，谁在乎呢。

克里斯抚摸着里奥的身体，在乳尖处逗留，把那里揉搓到艳红。他俯身由上而下地吻着，舌尖留下水痕，他用力地吮吸过分白净的肌肤，刻意留下星星点点的痕迹。这是他想要的。里奥的声音脆弱，他用力地不断倒吸空气，让身上不断堆积的快感和缺氧的空白在大脑中沉淀。  
在克里斯挑开他的内裤边缘后并迅速握住他半硬的勃起时里奥忍不住弓起了脊背，他像只受了惊的猫，克里斯的手掌又湿又热，完全包裹住了他巍巍颤颤的小兄弟。他的双腿被克里斯的膝盖顶开，在被快速撸动的快感刺激后顺从地把腿张的更大，迎接着侵犯他的手指。  
克里斯的指尖在身下人的会阴处用力地摩擦，他知道这样能带来更多的快感。他的手指向下，试探那个隐秘的入口，在那里深深浅浅地戳刺着。里奥接受的很快，他的小穴很快就含下了克里斯的一根手指，任由入侵者恶意的弯曲挑逗和拓展。当然这是不够的，克里斯可不想看到他的宝贝被自己撑坏了，他停下来伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂——他早就发现这玩意了。

“你看。”克里斯把那罐子粉红色的玩意儿在里奥面前晃了晃  
里奥抬眼皮瞧了一眼，随后便懊恼的呜咽出声。  
“草莓味的。”克里斯说着用另一只手用力拍了拍里奥的屁股，那片肌肤立刻泛起了粉红。  
“我喜欢葡萄味的珍宝珠。”里奥吃痛一声，他不想跟葡萄牙人废话了，只想他快点把自己撕碎玩坏  
“你以后会尝到的，我的，葡萄味的，珍宝珠。”

克里斯把那冰凉的液体滴淋在里奥的下体上，现在那里是粉乎乎地一片了，他的手指顺着润滑液更加的深入，炽热的肠壁在他的掌控下热情地收缩。在他塞入自己的第三个手指的时候里奥伸手用力抓了一把他的头发  
“你为什么这么慢。”里奥说。  
克里斯不出声了，他一鼓作气脱下自己的内裤，那根尺寸傲人的玩意硬挺挺地展现自己的雄威。他用自己的阴茎拍打着里奥的会阴处，就着润滑剂发出色情地水声，他握住阿根廷人的大腿根部，把自己塞进那个又湿又软又热的小地方。  
他得到了，潘帕斯雄鹰的，变了调的呻吟。  
里奥的手指紧紧地抓住床单，他能感觉到自己正在被无限度的打开——克里斯太大了。他的每一寸肠壁都在因为这根巨物而叫嚣，恨不得自己泌出水来，他的敏感点正被克里斯压迫着，密密麻麻的快感顺着他的脊椎往上窜。

动一动，动一动。里奥在心中默念。

而克里斯，他还在缓慢地，打着转研磨，不停的深入。再一次蹭过他的敏感点的时候里奥呻吟出了声，他怎么能忍得了？得逞的葡萄牙人如发现了新大陆一般，找对了角度，又一次用力地磨过那个点。  
里奥放弃了，他像个婊子一样地大声地叫床，他被克里斯掐住腰部，下半身甚至被举在半空中。克里斯终于发挥了自己所有实力，用力地操干着这具敏感的身体，把自己的所有都捅进去，然后再拔出来，不断地重复。他的囊袋拍打着阿根廷人挺翘的臀部，没有什么声音比这更美妙了。他的宝贝，他的爱人，他的里奥早就失了神，昂起了修长的脖子，不停地呻吟。

这一次，克里斯俯身咬住了那朝思暮想的脖子，在那里留下整整齐齐的牙印。  
“操你的！”阿根廷人表情狰狞，这真是太疼了，他简直想给对方一头槌。  
葡萄牙人直接献上了他的脑袋，他的额头抵在身下人的额头上，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，睫毛扑扇在里奥的脸颊上。  
“我爱你。”克里斯说。  
里奥先轻轻给了克里斯一头槌。  
“我爱你。”他说。

 

克里斯心满意足地再次动了起来，他把里奥的腿分到最大，伸手钳住里奥的双腕，腰上不断挺动。里奥把小穴绞地很紧，他有意识地调动肌肉挤压着克里斯的阴茎，给自己带来更深的快感。克里斯不断顶撞这他的敏感点，那个小地方很快就服软了，他射了，尖叫着，粘稠的液体喷洒在葡萄牙人小腹上——他被克里斯活生生地操射了。而克里斯很快也缴了枪，他在阿根廷人耳边呢喃着里奥的名字，温热的精液一股股灌入那被操的发红的小穴里。  
克里斯没把自己拔出来，尽管里奥坚持，他把自己的胸口结实地顶着对方的后背，抓住里奥的手十指相扣，然后细细地吻着他的发根和脖颈。

“再亲我又要硬了。”个子小一些的人嘟哝着。  
“那就再来一回。”克里斯轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。

 

克里斯在一片毛绒绒之中醒来，他的半张脸埋在里奥的头发里，双臂环住自己的心上人，胸口是对方深深浅浅的呼吸声。他再也没有度过一个比这更美好的清晨了，脑袋里发出的都是粉红的气泡。直到过了那么十几分钟，他终于完全清醒过来，这才发现有了什么不一样。  
床单是他熟悉的质地，枕头是他喜欢的牌子，墙壁上凭空多了一台液晶。要数最耀眼的，那就是电视机底下的那个欧冠奖杯。克里斯小小地惊呼出声，埋在他胸口的阿根廷人也被吵醒了。  
“...真的回来了？”里奥迷迷糊糊地开了口。  
“你怎么知道？”克里斯不停打量着自己的房间，这是在他的别墅，这是在马德里。  
“萨满在梦里说的...”里奥扭了扭脑袋，用脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭葡萄牙人的下巴，“管他呢。”  
克里斯只管拥住自己的爱人，他的手掌穿过里奥的头发，一下一下地揉抓着。直到里奥扬起自己的脑袋，轻声开口。

“早安，我的爱。”

里奥给了他一个绵长的吻。

 

END


End file.
